


You Know How This Is

by yabamena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabamena/pseuds/yabamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rolls his eyes, but now he's intrigued and actually considering just going over and saying hi. Yeah, he and Claudia are working a case, but despite Beacon Hills' apparently long history of weird and violent deaths, they've hit a brick wall on leads. The local sheriff was polite, but unhelpful, and so they're stuck just spinning their wheels until something catches hold. There's nothing in the rules against getting someone's number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know How This Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts), [Caroline Crane (carolinecrane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



> This is based off of [this prompt](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/274897.html), but I'm not quite sure I hit the mark. I'm sorry. Season 2 canon compliant for Teen Wolf, but I suspect this will be jossed hard by Season 3. Oh well! Thank you to [mysticshell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell) for the quick beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine and, as I have a minimal understanding of how various government agencies work, I'm sure there's plenty.

Steve doesn't realize his eyes have wandered until Claudia pauses in the middle of...whatever she's doing on her computer and nudges him lovingly with one steel-toed boot. Of course, Claudia's brand of "loving" tends to leave a mark, and Steve shoots her a look. " _What?_ "

"So are you going to go talk to him or just sit here and drool into your coffee?"

Steve jerks his gaze away from the guy a few tables over who was furiously tapping away on his laptop. "I'm not drooling."

" _So_ not the point, Jinksy! And the question still stands." Claudia's expression goes suspiciously sympathetic. "Unless you're too shy. Been out of the game too long, Steven? Want me to invite him over for you? Because I can be, like, the Goose of wingmen if you need—"

"Goose dies and so will you if even think about it." Okay, maybe that came out a little too panicked, but Claudia was _standing up_ and Steve really doesn't need her doing him any favors when it comes to his love life.

"Thought about it," Claudia sing-songs, but much to Steve's relief she parks her butt back in her seat. "Look, just go talk to him. He's hot! You're aesthetically acceptable—"

"You're too kind."

"—and he's been checking you out, so I think your chances might even edge up to forty-sixty."

"You're a laugh ri-wait, what?" It takes all of Steve's restraint not to turn his head to confirm Claudia's claim.

"James Bond he ain't." She jerks her chin towards the coffee shop's large window. It's dark out and he can clearly see the reflection of the cafe's interior and its patrons. Including the guy Steve can't seem to take his eyes off of. "Caught him making eyes at you, too. Totally unsubtle, and hey, that's already something you two have in common!"

Steve rolls his eyes, but now he's intrigued and actually considering just going over and saying hi. Yeah, he and Claudia are working a case, but despite Beacon Hills' apparently long history of weird and violent deaths, they've hit a brick wall on leads. The local sheriff was polite, but unhelpful, and so they're stuck just spinning their wheels until something catches hold. There's nothing in the rules against getting someone's number. And it was after seven so they weren't technically on the clock...

Steve is about to tell Claudia he's going to go for it when he catches the guy's gaze in the window's reflection.

Their eyes meet and it's not a chorus of angels or anything so cliche, but Steve thinks the way those dark eyes go wide is promising.

Until the guy looks away quickly, and just as quickly snaps his laptop shut and all but runs for the door.

Steve doesn't quite expect the disappointment to be as intense as it is, and he lets out a breath. "Looks like you were wrong about him." He barely gets the words out before Claudia's laptop lets out a frantic beeping and Steve doesn't need the worried frown that accompanies it to tell him something's wrong. "Claudia?"

She's not looking at him, fingers moving at a near blur over the keys. "I set up some back door failsafes in case anyone tried to dig up any info on any Warehouse agents. You know, just in case. Someone just accessed ours."

All thoughts of his would-be love interest forgotten, Steve moved around the small table so he could see what she was doing even if he can't follow the rapidly-moving lines of code. After everything he's been through, Steve completely understands how their line of work can foster a healthy amount of paranoia, so he's grateful for Claudia's forethought. "Do you know who it was?"

"Not yet, but I'm tracing him right now. He's good, I'll give him that. Bastard bounced around the freaking world twice! But I'm better." The grim smile on Claudia's face is a little scary and not for the first time, Steve is glad she's one of the good guys.

It takes a moment more of fingers flying over keys before Claudia punches the the air. "Yes! Got you, you sonofa-" She stops, stares at her screen. "Um, Jinksy? We have a problem."

Steve stills. "Have I mentioned how much I hate when you say that?"

"No, never," Claudia deadpans before adding, "The trace led back here."

"Here? As in Beacon Hills?"

"No, as in _right here_."

It takes a beat, the two of them staring at each other blankly, before it clicks. "Crap," they say in unison and Steve runs for the door while Claudia rushes to put away her laptop and follow.

Steve is jogging back to meet her in front of the coffee shop by the time she's done and Claudia doesn't bother asking.

Their first good lead on their case is in the wind.

 

They go to their rental car to regroup and it doesn't take much to get a name. Claudia is frighteningly good at what she does, after all, and she lets out a low whistle from the passenger seat.

"What?" Steve isn't sure he likes how impressed Claudia looks.

"Um, remember how I said your Romeo wasn't James Bond?"

Steve would like to point out that their suspect was neither Romeo nor Steve's, but he curbs his tongue. "You might have mentioned."

"Yeah, well...Oops?" Claudia turns her laptop towards him and Steve has to lean over the center console to read the screen.

He chokes on air.

Most of the file is redacted to all hell, but he gets the important information: Daniel Kawika Mahealani, age 20, computer science major at UCLA. And apparently on the CIA's payroll. The name jiggles something in Steve's brain, but he's still stuck on one tiny detail.

"The CIA?" Steve has trouble parsing Spook Central with the Batman t-shirt-wearing Adonis he'd been eyeing up, but then he casts a sideways glance at Claudia and figures maybe the government scoops up all the quirky, good-looking computer geeks for themselves. "Please tell me you didn't."

Claudia grimaces. "I didn't?"

He doesn't need his internal polygraph or the sudden buzzing of the Farnsworth to tell him she's lying.

Claudia gets to it first. "Artie! How's it going?"

Artie's eyebrows do that _thing_ and Steve swallows hard. "How's it going? Well, I just received a call from the CIA, so why don't you tell me _how's it going_ , Claudia?"

"I don't think I like your tone, McGrump. Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Do I even need to dignify that with a response?"

Steve decides it's best he cuts in before Claudia can dig their graves any deeper. "We had a lead, a good one. Claudia was just following it up."

"By poking around the CIA's personnel files? You could have just, I don't know, _actually read the file of the case you're working on_."

"What—?" But Artie disconnects before Steve can finish asking the question. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"I have no idea..." Claudia is already typing away at her laptop, a frown of concentration furrowing her brow, and Steve is left to mull over what he could possibly be missing to earn that particularly withering tone from Artie this time.

And then it clicks.

"Oh, hell," Steve says just as Claudia groans, "We are _such_ losers."

 

A half hour later they're pulling up in front of the Mahealani household, a modest but tidy-looking Craftsman with covered porch and a large oak in the front yard. There's a single light on downstairs, but it's only just after nine so it's not too late to come calling.

Not that it would have stopped them anyway. After almost two weeks, their cold case is finally heating up and neither of them wants to waste any time.

Their Teslas on hand, but out of sight, Steve follows Claudia up to the front door.

She barely presses the bell before the door swings open and, okay, wow. No one should be allowed to look that good, especially not a witness-slash-suspect and right. Working. They were working.

Steve puts on his best smile and flipped out his ID. "Mr. Mahealani. I'm Steve Jinks, and this is my partner Claudia Donovan. We're from the—"

"IRS. Right." Danny Mahealani arches a brow and manages to cram enough skepticism into four syllables to make Steve feel wanting. "I was expecting you sooner." Dark eyes drifted between them before settling on Claudia. "Nice job making my handler freak out."

Claudia blinks in surprise, but gets out a somewhat genuine, "Thanks. You're pretty impressive yourself. Mind if I ask what made you go digging?"

He flashes a smile that exposes deep dimples that are simply unfair. "Just doing a favor for a friend. He didn't think you were who you said you were. You ask me, your talent's wasted whoever it is you work for. Come in so you can tell me what you're here for, because last I checked, I don't owe on my taxes."

Steve looks at Claudia, but she seems about as confused and wary as he feels. A look passes between them and it's decided. They'll play it by ear, but be on their guard just in case.

"Those dimples, though," Claudia says under her breath as she follows Danny inside. "Dangerous."

Steve can't help agreeing.

Danny leads them to a stylishly decorated, but very much lived-in living room. The color scheme tends towards neutrals, but there are vibrant splashes here and there in the cushions and various pieces of art from around the world tastefully displayed around the room. Any one of them could be an artifact, and Steve wonders if maybe they really are on the right track. He's not sure how he feels about that.

Claudia and Danny settle in an armchair and on the couch respectively, but Steve prefers to stand. Claudia immediately starts in on their scripted spiel - they're investigating tax evasion through the purchase and resale of black market antiques and artifacts - and Danny lets her, though he looks skeptical.

Only half listening to the patter, Steve's eyes wander, taking in all he can about their surroundings. On the mantle above the fireplace, he spots a veritable gallery of photos in frames of varying shapes and sizes. They're the usual family fare, though a few catch his eye more than others. There's one of a smiling older couple who Steve assumes are Danny's parents. One in a smaller frame is of a boy, maybe ten years old, with big ears, a bigger smile, and those tell-tale dimples. Another picture is obviously of Danny's high school graduation. It's a group photo of Danny with four other teenagers - two boys and two girls - and guy who looks like he wishes he was anywhere else. The teens are in caps and gowns while the guy looks like a walking cliche in a leather jacket and sunglasses.

That gives Steve pause for a moment, because one of the boys is wearing shades, too—which wouldn't be so weird if the photo hadn't obviously been taken inside a dimly lit restaurant.

It's strange and Steve opens his mouth to ask about it, but Danny's snort interrupts him.

"Come on, guys, you couldn't come up with something better than that?"

Steve catches Claudia's look, but only asks, "How do you mean?"

Danny shakes his head and leans forward. "Look, even if I believed you about the money laundering thing - which I don't - you're so obviously not IRS agents." He gestures to Claudia and Steve in turn. "Last time I checked, blue streaks are frowned upon by most government agencies, and he's too hot to be IRS. So, again, if you guys could just tell me while you're really here, I can give Agent Jinks my number and we can all get on with our lives."

Steve is pretty sure he looks like a stunned guppy at that, and Claudia doesn't even try not to smile. "Told you so, Jinsky. Since Danny-boy here has excellent taste and more than half a brain—"

"Flatterer—"

"—I think we should tell him the whole story."

'The whole story' is Claudia for 'as much truth as possible without mentioning the Warehouse'. It's the best option they've got, to be honest. Steve can't lie to save his life - as he's learned the hard way - so Claudia's been doing most of the talking so far. At least this way he can ask the questions he wants without having to lie when answering the ones Danny is sure to have.

So Steve nods and starts explaining. "You're right, we're not IRS. But we do work for an organization that specializes in tracking down artifacts - dangerous items that no one wants getting into the wrong hands."

As Steve sits in the chair next to Claudia, Danny mulls this over, then shrugs. "All right, I'll buy that."

That catches Steve of guard. "You will? I mean, it's the truth but..."

"Truth is stranger than fiction," Danny says with a smile Steve can't quite read. "And I'm well used to strange in my life."

"Right." Claudia draws out the word. "See, that's pretty much the reason why we're here."

"There was an incident at a club here in Beacon Hills a few years ago," Steve says carefully, and watches Danny's face go blank. "A dozen or so people were left temporarily paralyzed by some unknown means. You were listed as one of the victims. Law enforcement suspected some kind of experimental drug, but we wanted to hear what you have to say."

Danny takes his time answering and Steve can practically see the wheels turning in his head. _He's going to lie_ , Steve thinks and he's surprised at the disappointment he feels at the thought.

He's even more surprised at the relief that follows immediately after when Danny finally speaks and Steve _doesn't_ get that familiar jangling along his nerves. "Yeah, I was there. But it wasn't drugs or anything. It wasn't an artifact either." He pauses, gaze shifting between them. "But like you said, that was years ago. Why are you just looking into it now?"

"Sometimes things fall through the cracks. But we're trying to make up for lost time." Claudia leans forward, all earnest intent. "If there's anything you can tell us, anything at all, we'd really appreciate it."

The emotions that play across Danny's face are gone too quickly to pin down before he's shaking his head. "Sorry, everything I remember is already in the police report."

Again, it's the truth. But it's not the whole truth and Steve knows even Claudia picks up on that. Steve goes for sympathetic even though his frustration is starting to eat a hole through his gut. More flies with honey and all that. "Danny, I know this is hard, but you need to tell us everything so we can make sure nothing like this happens again."

This time there's no mistaking the sadness underneath Danny's smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you everything. It's not my story to tell. But I can guarantee you it wasn't an artifact and it won't be happening again."

Truth. Steve nods slightly at Claudia's questioning glance, but the reassurance does nothing to remove the frown from her face. "So you're dead certain it wasn't an artifact."

"Yes."

"But you do know what it was but you won't tell us."

"Right." Danny stands. "Sorry you had to come all the way out here for nothing."

And that's the end of the conversation.

There's nothing they can really do short of keeping an eye on Danny to see if anything suspicious comes up, but Steve's pretty sure that won't go over well with the CIA. So, they let Danny see them out.

Steve only gets as far as the porch, though, when Danny says, "Agent Jinks, can I talk to you?"

He pauses, ignoring the way his traitorous pulse kicks up a notch. "Uh, sure. Claudia can you give me a minute?"

Claudia wiggles her brows at Steve, but after far-too-casual, "No problem," she leaves them alone to go start the car.

Steve knows to expect an interrogation later, but right now he's more concerned with the hot guy standing in the doorway. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Here." Danny's smile is lopsided, a little sheepish, and more appealing than it has any right to be as he hands Steve a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket. "I told you I wanted to give you my number. The Company doesn't know about that one so it's secure."

Steve stares at the paper like the phone number is in hieroglyphics and wonders just how this is his life. He's at a loss for words as he tries to wrap his brain around the fact that an incredibly attractive hacker that works for the CIA just gave Steve his number.

He apparently takes too long to say something because Danny's smile fades and Steve is sad to see those dimples go. "Look, I know this isn't the best situation and I'll understand if you don't call. I'm hoping you do, though. I understand the necessity of keeping certain secrets, but the value of honesty. And I think you do, too." Suddenly there's a lot less space between them and Steve becomes incredibly aware of the few inches Danny has on him. And just how well that t-shirt fits him. "So maybe, if you call me, sometime down the line you can tell me all about your mysterious organization and it's dangerous antiques, and I can tell you about Beacon Hills' little werewolf problem."

That startles a laugh out of Steve, and just like that he thinks that maybe this isn't such an impossibility. Something about this feels good, and maybe Pete's gut feelings are rubbing off on him, but Steve leaves with Danny's number in his pocket and a smile on his face.

It's six months and thirteen days before Steve realizes Danny wasn't joking.


End file.
